Source:Zemouregal's Notes
Notes on my fellow Mahjarrat. Akthanakos This is an individual who has not been sees since before the God Wars, but his presence is still felt on RuneScape. He was thought to be loyal to Zaros. Akthanakos has re-emerged. Apperently, he and Enakhra were engaged in a continual struggle for thousands of years. He still lives those outdated Zarosian ideals. I just don't get it. I know Zaros freed us from the desert god, but he'll never understand the path of chaos. If Akthanakos can be caught, he could be a good choice for a sacrifice soon. Azzanadra A powerful adversary and Zaros's champion. Has been contained since the early God Wats. We have hot dared free him for the Ritual yet. We should do soon, while numbers of the Zamorakian faction are still high enough to handle him. Bilrach Bilrach is of average power for our kind. He seems willing to go along with what I suggest, so he will be useful for now. Enakhra Another who has not been seen since before the God Wars, but whose presence is still felt. She would seem to be the only surviving female Mahjarrat left on this plane. If we could fin her, she could be the key to our continued survival here. Well, Enakhra has re-emerged at last. She reported to us that she had been in a continual struggle with Akthanakos all this time. She has spurned my offer to sire more of our race. She came out with some nonsense about her feelings being for Zamorak. What have feelings got to do with anything? This is about our continued survival here. Pah - women! Hazeel One of the Zamorak-aligned faction. A worthy warrior. Generallu, I'd consider Hazeel an ally. Hazeel seems to be gained in power; he has gained many followers and much territory. Disaster has struck for Hazeel: Saradomin-worshipping human filth have conquered his teritory and put him into a state of torpor. The question is, will his followers be able to revive him before the next Ritual? Well, his follower may have left things rather last-minute, but they've managed it - Hazeel is back in play! Jhallan One of the weakest of our race. He did not even dare attend the last Ritual, so he will be even weaker now. I'm ashamed to even call him a Mahjarrat. Khazard Khazard is the youngest of our race on RuneScape. He was born towards the end of the God Wars, shortly before the death of his mother, Palkeera. Under Hazeel's tutelage, he is becoming a force to be reckoned with. This young Mahjarrat is proving adept at manipulating weak-minded humans. As such, he has built up a sizeable territory and following. Kharshai A Mahjarrat of merely average power. Generally has kept himself out of trouble by going along with the majority, but with no specific close allies he could be in danger at some point. Strangely, Kharshai has disappeared. I did not think him so weak that he would be one of the Mahjarrat who chose to miss the last Ritual. Maybe I overestimated him. Lamistard A fairly weak Mahjarrat. I don't like him much, though like most of us these days he is at least Zamorak-aligned. Could be the next one we choose to lose the next fight. Well, he failed to turn up this time. Guess he knew he was in trouble. Haha, what do you know - the snivelling weasel tunneles into my basement. he's my prisoner now. Well it's an easy decision to make him the next sacrifice and my fellow Mahjarrat seem happy to go along with me on this one. Lamistard terminated in RuneScape's 16th Ritual. Lucien Lucien is a powerfull mage and my cousin. I trust him at least as much as any of the others - which still isn't very much. Lucien seems to have been getting very powerful of late. Lucien is now getting exceedingly powerful. I'd love to know how. I guess I should try to be nice to him for a bit. Mizzarch Mizzarch is rather weak and has no particular allies. He seems an easy target for the sacrifice. Mizzarch terminated in RuneScape's 15th Ritual. Ralvash An individual of average power. He's an ugly fellow, I think his eye sockets are too close together. Ralvash terminated in RuneScape's 17th Ritual. Sliske One of the more powerful of our number. Sliske has particularly strong shapeshifting capabilitiesand powers over shadows. I would love to catch this guy, but he's a slippery fellow. Wahisietel A Mahjarrat of average power. Keeps himself to himself mostly. Rumours are that he may have Zarosian sympathies. That would be a fun rumour to futher spread. The more the others have reasons to distrust eachother, the better. Zemouregal This is me. I am amazing.